24th Mechanized Corps (Soviet Union)
The 24th Mechanized Corps (Military Unit Number 7161) was a Mechanized Corps of the Red Army, active from spring 1941 to late 1941. On June 22, 1941, at the beginning of Operation Barbarossa, it was located at Proskurov in the Kiev Special Military District. The corps commander was Maj. Gen. Vladimir Chistyakov. The corps Chief of Staff was Colonel Alexander Danilov (who died in the Uman Pocket). The corps' three divisions were seemingly destroyed at Uman in August 1941.Glantz, Stumbling Colossus, 231 Units 45th Tank Division (Military Unit Number 1703) Commander - Brigade Commander, with 08/12/41, Major General Mikhail Solomatin . Deputy Head of the Political Department - Battalion Commissar Vinogradov Vakhrouchev . *89 Tank Regiment - a / h 1727 *90 Tank Regiment - a / h 1731 *45 motorized infantry regiment - a / h 1720 *45 Howitzer Artillery Regiment - a / h 1737 *Other units: ( ozad - a / h 1717 pe - a / h 1705, ponb - a / h 1737 obs - a / h in 1709, the field hospital - a / h 1812 ATB - a / h 1802 HDR - a / h 1807 rreg - a / h 1713 groin - a / h 1824) 49th Tank Division (Military Unit Number 9405) Commander - Colonel Konstantin Shvetsov . Artillery commander - Colonel Nicanor Nikanorovich Lyubimov ( died in captivity ) *97 Tank Regiment - a / h 9513 *98 Tank Regiment - a / h 9528 *49 motorized infantry regiment - a / h 9493 *49 Howitzer Artillery Regiment - a / h 9554 *other units ( ozad - a / h 9483, pe - a / h 9421 ponb - a / h 9578, obs - a / h 9442, the field hospital - a / h 9606, ATB - a / h 9586, HDR - a / h 9597, rreg - a / h 9461, groin - a / h 9622 ) 216th Motorized Division (Military Unit Number 9250) Commander - Colonel Ashot Sargsyan Sarkisovich Head of engineering department - Ivan Lebedev . *647 motorized infantry regiment - a / h 9262 *665 motorized infantry regiment - a / h 9273 *134 Tank Regiment - a / h 9282 *656 Artillery Regiment - a / h 9276 *42 separate antitank battalion - a / h 9319 *215 separate anti-aircraft artillery battalion - a / h 9306 *290 Reconnaissance Battalion - a / h 9291 *370 easy-to- engineer battalion - a / h 9302 *590 separate communications battalion - a / h 9297 *214 artillery park division - a / h 9348 *356 medical and sanitary battalion - a / h 9324 *685 Motor Transport Battalion - a / h 9357 *160 repair and refurbishment battalion - a / h 9342 *34 company regulation - a / h 9365 *460 Field Bakery - a / h 9329 *725 Field postal station *586 Field ticket office of the State Bank Corps troops *17 Motorcycle Regiment - a / h 7145 *551 separate communications battalion - a / h 7372 *81 separate motoinzhenerny battalion - a / h 7431 *124 separate Corps Air Squadron - a / h 5601 References Category:Mechanized corps of the Soviet Union Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1941